Verdad Agridulce
by Darky Snape Malfoy
Summary: Llega a Hogwarts una nueva profesora de DCLAO, perturbará los planes del profesor de Pociones? ST Se formará una pareja que desconcertará a los magos...


**Verdad Agridulce**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

Deseos Desesperados 

Harry, ron Fred y George se encontraban en el jardín jugando un partido de quidditch; era un día muy agradable el sol estaba dándoles en la nuca y la brisa del viento oleaba sus cabelleras.

-Ron cuidado! – un grito ahogado se oyó cuando ven caer a Ron de la escoba

Ron, Ron...te encuentras bien? Ron contesta! – Harry trataba de reanimarlo mientras Fred y George se morían de la risa sobre volando el suelo.

-Es un idiota, jajaja...para variar Ronald Weasley haciendo de las suyas jajaja, no puede ni atajar una quafle, jajaja – decían mientras se alejaban del lugar. Harry se veía cada vez mas pálido al ver a su amigo ahí inconsciente...

PS...Harry...Harry grita mas fuerte y así Hermione te escuchará y se preocupará por mi!

-Ron!...pero...maldito seas engendro del demonio! – Shhh... cállate! No, eso no tienes que decir, di "Oh Ron Ron despierta!" y así Hermi vendrá y me verá ahí dolorido e indefenso, entiendes? – Harry no sabía que decir ante esto lo único que se le ocurrió fue no parar de reír...

Harry? Harry? Que pasa? – dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-jeje..je..eh.. – Harry dejó de reír inmediatamente y dijo – "Oh Ron Ron despierta"...eh... "Oh Ron...Ron…wajajajajajaja – Harry no podía dejar de reír y al tiempo Ron se puso tan colorado que empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-oigan, pero que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos? Déjense de tonterías y vayan a dentro que los necesitamos para pelar patatas...

Hubo un silencio inmediato y Ron empezó a maldecir las patatas de su madre...

Entraron en la cocina he inmediatamente vieron a la Sra. Weasley esperando con los cuchillos de los dos amigos en cada mano.

-Bien chicos, aquí los espera esta montaña de patatas así que empiecen...los haya dejado seguir su juego pero como aquí no hay mas mujer para hacerlo – dijo bruscamente dirigiéndose a Fleur que estaba acariciando la cara de Billie que miro a su madre con un disgusto.

-Yo lo hago Molly no hay problema – dijo Tonks acercándose a la mesa. Ron asintió con la cabeza ya levantándose de la silla cuando la Sra. Weasley dice –No querida, no, no te preocupes ya lo están haciendo ellos - dice mirando a Ron con un tono desaprobador.

-Bien muchachos apúrense que tienen que estar esas patatas para la cena de hoy...

Ginny y Hermione estaban al otro extremo de la cocina hablando a Hermione se la veía hablar con excitación mientras que Ginny asentía con poco interés.

Harry miro a Ginny y sintió una gran culpa por lo sucedido 2 meses atrás. Era necesario Ginny, es protección; no falta de amor. Pensó Harry mirando tristemente a ella, la niña de sus ojos.

Después de la cena Billie, Fleur, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia la sala a jugar un juego de ajedrez mágico, mientras que Harry fue detrás de Ginny que se dirigía a la fría oscuridad de su jardín.

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo acompañado de miles de estrellas, ella se sentó en el césped húmedo y abrazó sus piernas, lagrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos mientras miraba la oscura luna. El se acercaba silenciosamente hacia ella para evitar ser escuchado, solo podía oír los sollozos que la pelirroja dejaba salir con cada lagrima que derramaba.

Harry no soportó escucharla así y se abalanzó hacia ella dándole un cálido abrazo. Sus brazos la inundaron de una calidez única, ella no dijo nada ante este gesto solo lo recibió calladamente, sintió como las mariposas volvían a florecer en su estomago, como volvió el calor a su cuerpo, Harry no quería soltarla, miro los hinchados ojos de su amada y junto sus labios a los de ella se fundieron en un dulce y eterno beso, ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero ella al fin decidió romper el encanto.

-Harry, porque lo hiciste? –dijo ella mirando con ternura pero a la vez desconcertada.

Harry la miro y se tarso unos segundos en responder, era tan simple su respuesta que no lo dudo...

-Porque te amo Ginerva Weasley...porque eres la mujer de mis sueños.

Al decir esto Harry la miro ilusionado a Ginny (N/a: odio esta parte..siento que no encaja! T.T)

-Pero si tu dijiste...-Harry la calló con su dedo y continuó

-No importa lo que yo haya dicho, me equivoqué, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres a luz que ilumina mi oscuridad...-Harry no sabia de donde habían salido esas ultimas palabras, sabia que lo había leído en alguna parte, pero también sabia que le habían salido del corazón.

Ginny no sabia que decir ante estas palabras solo de sus ojos brotaron dos frías lagrimas, Harry alzo su mano y con sus dedos seco las lagrimas de la pelirroja...-No llores solo acepta mis disculpas, yo solo intentaba...-No lo digas Harry se lo que intentabas. Ginny lo miro fijamente y lo abrazo tiernamente. A lo lejos Ron y Hermione se acercaban hacia ellos.

Mione que posiciones mas perturbadoras! – dijo Ron algo acalorado mientras que Hermione le besaba el cuello, no habían notado la presencia de Harry y Ginny aunque ellos si...

Estaban saliendo del sótano hacia donde Harry y Ginny yacían sentados...

Ron hizo un movimiento y tumbo a Hermione al césped el cayo sobre ella y empezó a acariciarle la cara, bajó hacia su cuello y empezó a besarla con locura, Hermione reía ante los besos de ron mientras que Harry no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-Hasta que por fin lo aceptaron...no? – dijo Ginny con un tono gracioso a Harry que miraba con la boca abierta a los "juegos" de sus amigos.

-Bien...mira esto! - dijo Ginny levantándose rápidamente y fue hacia su hermano.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA! – grito Ginny a ron y Hermione que se infartaron de susto al ver la cara picara de Ginny mirándolos.

-Yo...esto...lo siento...-se disculpó la castaña que tenía la blusa desabotonada y un color pálido en su cara. Mientras que ron no sabia donde meterse detrás de Granger.

-jajaja...los pille ehh! En pleno faje! No podían esperar eh! – dijo Ginny riéndose a carcajadas con Harry que venia atrás...

-Algo que decir a tu favor ron? –agregó Harry con una mirada psicótica

-Yo...pero que hacen aquí? –dijo ron tratando de cambiar de tema – Acaso ustedes ya se han reconciliado? – siguió

- jajaja Nosotros estábamos aquí bajo la luna reconciliándonos y ustedes llegaron escandalosos a interrumpir – continuó Ginny

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reconciliándose!...¡¡¡HARRY POTTER! –gruño Ron alzando un puño hacia Harry – Acaso ya has tocado a mi hermanita desgraciado! –Ron ya estaba histérico

-Que estas pensando maldito pervertido! – grito Ginny – como crees! No lo haría en pleno jardín IDIOTA, yo por lo menos controlo mis hormonas no que tu...- se limito a decir la pelirroja mientras observaba la bragueta de su hermano abierta. (N/a: no son tan tiernos?..XD jajaja)

-Ya ustedes dos dejen de discutir! – agregó Harry – Ginny ven vamos a la casa ya está empezando a enfriar. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y agarró la mano de Harry dirigiéndose a la gran madriguera.

-Oh Ron! Que vergüenza mas grande! – dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos

-See...lo se pero, en que estábamos? – preguntó ron empezando a besar a Hermione.

-No, no Ron, deja...-Hermione se levanto del césped dirigiéndose a la madriguera dejando a Ron incrédulo ante la expresión de la castaña.

Al otro día Harry, Ginny y Ron ya estaban en la cocina desayunando

-Ginny no sabes cuando vendrá Hermione? –dijo Ron con un tocino en la boca – No, no tengo idea cuando bajé ella seguía durmiendo – agregó Ginny despreocupadamente.

-Bien Ron, ahora si nos dirás como pasó todo ayer? – rió Harry mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Ayer no pasó nada! Casi pasa, pero interrumpieron! – Y porque tan deprisa siguió Ginny – Pues no se...vengo deseando a Mione desde hace mucho ya y ayer ella me correspondió! No podía perder esa oportunidad! – continuó Ron.

-A pues bien entonces, pero, ya son novios, verdad? –agregó Harry

-Y sí, en eso estamos...

-Bien chicos ya apúrense! Que el tren los va a dejar! Pero que...siguen en pijamas! – grito la Sra. Weasley mirando atontada a los tres adolescentes.

-Pero que dices mamá! Hoy no nos vamos! Es mañana! – dijo Ron

-Claro que no! Si hoy es 1ro de Septiembre! Y son las 9:15 a.m.! El tren sale en media hora! – gruño mamá Weasley.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron y salieron rápidamente de la cocina. Mientras que la señora Weasley gritaba dentro.

_Bueno hasta Aquí llega mi primer capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, si no les gusto, también háganmelo saber! Si tienen alguna duda también! Porfa dejen sus review! Son muy importantes!_


End file.
